Le Noël de Potter
by Khalan
Summary: Qu'est ce qui se passe quand Dumbledore a une idée derrière la tête. Mais dans quel histoire de dingue se sont ils encore fourré. SR,NL,HP,HG,RW,ST, DM.
1. Chapitre 1

**Le Noël de Potter**

**Chapitre 1**

C'est un vendredi après midi que notre trio de choc ainsi que Neville, Trelawney et Rogue furent conviés dans le bureau du directeur.

-« Mais qu'est ce qu'il nous veut l'autre vieux ! Il veut encore nous envoyer faire ses courses qu'il ne sait pas faire lui-même ! Vraiment pitoyable ! Si c'est encore pour acheter un paquet de sucreries, c'est décidé, je l'étrangle !! » Fit Rogue.

-« Je te parie qu'il va encore m'envoyer dans des histoire abracadabrante, de manière à ce que j'aie encore des ennuies, quitte à me tuer ! » pensa Harry.

-« Mais qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait… » Pensa Neville. (Mis à part les quelques chaudrons en miette, la robe de Rogue qui a changer de couleurs, …)

-« ça y est, j'ai des problèmes scolaire ! C'est ça, j'ai du avoir une mauvaise note ! Mes parents vont me tuer !!! » Pensa Hermione.

-« Je l'avais prédit, il a du se passer quelque chose de terrifiant… Le mauvais œil a frappé, le monde va disparaître… » Pensa Trelawney.

-« Mais qu'est ce que j'ai faim moi ! En plus, j'ai une faim de loup. Mais qu'il se dépêche le vieux, je ne vais pas y passer la nuit moi ! Je vais mourir de faim ! » Pensa Ron.

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi cet après midi. Fit Dumbledore.

-« Parce que il sait réfléchir lui ?! » pensa Harry.

-Eh bien voila, étant donné que vous avez durement combattu Lord Voldemort et que vous l'ayez battu. Je pensais vous offrir un voyage à Disney land Paris.

-« C'est ça ! A part que c'est moi qui ai eue l'idée ! » Pensa Mcgonnagal. « Tout ça parce qu'il a perdu au poker contre moi ! Espèce de sal misogyne ! »

-Disney land Paris !? S'exclama Hermione.

-Oui, je me suis dit que vous pourriez peut être en savoir un peu plus sur Merlin tout en vous faisant des vacances. Je pensais aussi que ça vous ferait un très beau cadeau de Noël.

-Il n'en est pas question Albus ! Trop c'est trop ! J'ai déjà du subir vos sales besognes ses dernières années tout en me taisant et je n'ai pas l'intention de continuer !

-Allons Severus, c'est pour votre bien et puis vous ne pouvez pas laisser Potter aller seul là bas ! Et puis les autres professeurs ne sont pas disponibles.

Rogue fit mine de répliquer mais le regard de Dumbledore l'en dissuada.

-C'est d'accord Albus, mais donner moi la vrai raison.

-Ben…, y a cette boîte… de chocolats Disney. En fait…, je les collectionne et…

-ça vas, j'ai compris, on dois en ramener une !

-Ben… oui.

-« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Dans quelle histoire je me suis encore embarqué ! En plus, je dois me farcir Potter ! La galère quoi ! » Pensa Rogue.

-« Oh non, je vais devoir passer mon Noël avec Rogue ! C'est pas possible, dites moi que je rêve, ça vas être un vrai calvaire ! Vive les vacances !»

Le jour du voyage, chacun était prêt. Enfin presque car Neville n'était toujours pas là.

-Mais que fait encore ce crétin congénital nommé Longdubat !? Se fâcha Rogue. On doit partir avec une agence et on va finir par être en retard ! « Tant mieux, comme ça, je n'aurait pas à les supporter !... Merde… » Ah Longdubat, il était temps ! J'ai cru que vous ne trouveriez jamais le chemin jusqu'à la sortie du château !

-Euh,… excusez moi professeur…, je… c'est mon réveil… J'ai du le faire tomber pendant la nuit et je n'ai pas vu l'heure.

-C'étai le destin, le chemin va être long et semé d'embûches, le danger rôde. Fit Trelawney.

-N'importe quoi ! Fit Hermione.

Quand ils arrivèrent au car, Severus donna leurs noms à l'organisateur et fit grimper ses élèves. Malheureusement Ron pris les pieds dans le tapis, ce qui lui fit faire un vol planer et atterrit sur les genoux du chauffeur.

-WEASLEY !!!! Vous n'êtes qu'un incapable ! Pire que Longdubat !!!

-Mais euh… J'ai rien fais pour une fois !

-Je ne vous ai pas parlé Longdubat ! Quand à vous Weasley si c'est pour apprendre à conduire un car, apprenez donc d'abord à vous servir d'une voiture ! De préférence vide, en cas d'accident, afin de ne tuer personne.

-Grrrrrrrr… espèce de…

-Ron n'aggrave pas ton cas tu veux ?

-Mais Hermy…

-Tais toi et viens t'asseoir prés de moi, comme ça, je t'ai à l'œil !

Tout le monde s'assis. Le bus pris le départ, les gens discutaient paisiblement durant le voyage. Tandis que d'autre se reposer. Trelawney, elle, essayait de lire son avenir à Rogue qui n'en avait rien à foutre. Donc, tout allez bien.

HIHIHIHIHIHI… Le car freina en quatrième vitesse.

-NON !!! Ma boule de cristal !!!!...

La personne chargée du groupe vins en vitesse prés d'eux afin de savoir qui avait sonné l'alarme. Elle croisa sur son passage, Sinistra en train de chercher sa boule de cristal à quatre pattes.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-…

-Quelqu'un aurait il l'amabilité de me répondre ?

Rogue se tourna vers Neville, le regard assassin.

-Longdubat ? Vous allez répondre ?!!!

-Ben…, je croyais que c'était la lumière… et…

-Mais quel con !...

-Weasley, on ne vous a rien demandez ! Et vous Potter, incapable de surveiller votre camarade ? Quand à vous Longdubat, vous êtes stupide et le resterai pour la vie ! Je 'ai jamais vu quelqu'un plus pénible que vous et je vous prierez de faire vos excuses !

-Je… je… suis désolé…

-Pitoyable… Fit Hermione.

Durant le restant du trajet, personne n'osa bouger. Quand à Trelawney, elle récupéra sa boule de cristal sous la jupe d'une bonne femme qui se mit à hurler, après l'avoir de nouveau dans ses mains, elle se remit à la consulter.

Voilà, ma première parodie, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Dites moi si je la continue ou si c'est un fiasco !

À la prochaine !


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Dés qu'ils furent sortit du car, ils suivirent une allée assez longue avec en son centre des tapis roulant pour ne pas fatiguer les arrivants. Nos gryffondors ainsi que le professeur Trelawney se précipitèrent dessus. Rogue quand à lui, préféra marcher sur le côté. Celui-ci arriva bien avant eux à l'entrée du par cet se mis à les attendre les bras croisés. Ron et Hermione avaient encore déclenché une dispute. Ron en avait marre des explications d'Hermione sur les tapis roulant et il n'en avait rien à faire. Celle-ci trouvait des arguments pour se défendre, ce qui fini en pugila. Dés qu'ils furent arrivés, Ron était tellement énervé sur Hermione qu'il ne fis pas attention et se pris les pieds à la fin du tapis et s'étala de tout son long en face de Rogue qui le regardait avec dédain.

-Monsieur Weasley, je sais à quel point vous m'appréciez et je vous assure, ce n'est pas la peine de se prosterner à mes pieds. Levez vous et suivez moi.

-Grrrrr… Ce qu'il m'énerve ! Cela fait la deuxième fois qu'il m'humilie de la journée.

-ça c'est pas dur ! Fit Hermione.

-Mione ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre !

-Ben quoi, c'est vrai. Et puis, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse !

-Bon, quand vous aurez fini de faire tout ce bordel, vous me le direz ! Fit Harry.

-Si Ron ne faisait pas l'imbécile, on n'en serait pas là.

-C'est pas de ma faute, c'est la faute de Rogue !

-Monsieur Weasley, je vous prierais de ne pas me mêler à vos disputes de première bac à sable.

-Mais euh…

-Neville ? Quelqu'un a vue Neville ?

-LONGDUBAT !!! CE N'EST PAS PAR LA !!! S'écria Rogue.

-… (Silence total, tout le monde fixa Rogue)

-Ah bon ? Je voyais plein de belle chose et je pensé que…

-Ne pensez pas et suivez moi ! Ce n'est pas croyable ça ! Si Miss Granger ne s'était pas aperçu de votre disparition, on vous aurez perdu « Même si ce n'aurait pas été une grande perte »

Quand ils se dirigèrent vers les machines à ticket, ils passèrent d'abord dans un joli parc, rempli de plaques avec des noms gravé dessus.

-Mais Ron, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Ben ça se voit, je lis.

-Mais, tu ne vas pas lire toute les plaques quand mme ! Tu en a au moins pour l'année à lire !

-Monsieur Weasley, nous n'avons pas que ça à faire !

-Mais… Mais…Mais euh…

-Bon, avançons !

Ils arrivèrent devant les machines à ticket, Ron essaya de passer par la porte pour les personnes avec des poussette, mais un vigil s'en aperçu et l'arrêta de justesse.

-Mais c'est pas vrai, vous le faites exprès ma parole ?!...

-Ben ouais, comme ça si on vous rends fou, on sera peu être exempt du cours de potion pour l'année.

-Il n'en est pas question Monsieur Weasley ! Et sachez que vous me paierais ça dés la rentrée !

-Gaps…

-Ah bravo Ron, t'as réussi, t'est fière de toi ! Comme ça on vas payer les pots cassés dés la rentré grâce à tes bêtises. T'es vraiment le roi des cons quand tu t'y mets ! Fit Hermione.

-Mais…

Au moment de mettre son ticket, Neville l'oublia et se pris la barre dans le ventre.

-Neville, il faut d'abord mettre son ticket dans la machine si tu veux entrer.

-Ah, ga… Oui…

-J'ai lu dans les livres que Eurodisney…

-Hermione, tu ne vas pas déjà commencer !

-fut créer en 19…

-LA FERME !!! (Tout le monde en cœur sauf Rogue qui paraissait être ailleurs)

-Bon puisque c'est comme ça rester inculte !

-Professeur Rogue ?

-…

-Professeur, dites quelque chose… Fit Harry.

-…

-ça y est, le prof a beuguer ! Bravo Hermione (applaudissement des autres), t'as gagné ta journée ! Fit Harry.

-Non mais quelle conne ! Fit Ron

-Je t'emmerde Ronald.

-Professeur Rogue, je vous en prie, répondez ! Dites moi n'importe quoi, mais dites quelque chose ! Fit Harry.

Il doit sûrement être en communication avec l'autre monde…

-Oh mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous n'allez pas vous y remettre vous et votre divination à la mord moi le nœud ! Fit Hermione.

-Taisez vous petite idiote, vous n'y connaissez rien à l'art de la divination !

-Oh ! Silence, je crois que Rogue va nous dire quelque chose… Fit Harry.

-Eh, si on allait dans le petit train ?

-Ga…

-Je crois qu'il a vraiment pété un câble…

-Alors, on y va ?

-Et c'est qu'il y tient en plus ! Fit Harry.

-Ah non, il n'en est pas question ! Non ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est lui qui choisi les attractions !

BAAAAAFFFF… Aïïïeeuuuhhh. (Hermione viens de lui mettre son sac à main avec une brique à l'intérieur, en cas de dangers, dans la figure)

-Ok, c'est bon, on va dans le petit train. Fit Ron.

-Ils firent le tour du parc, Ron boudant de son côté, les autres discutant tandis que Rogue regardait le parc avec les yeux d'un enfant qui découvre à peine le monde.

-Ouah, c'était vraiment nul !

-On ne t'a rien demandé Ron !

-Mais ou est ce qu'il cours comme ça maintenant ! J'y crois pas, Rogue est retomber en enfance ma parole !

-Ron, ne change pas de sujet !

-Mais regarde…

-Eh, professeur, attendez nous !

-Oh non, pas Dumbo !

-Je crois que si… Oui, c'est Dumbo.

-Ohé, Potter, regardé moi ! Coucou ! (Rogue sur le manège faisant signe de la main)

-… On ne le connaît pas…

-Eh maman, regarde le grand monsieur ! (Une petite fille plus loin)

Un peu plus tard…

-Professeur, vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

-Mais oui, je vais bien ! Allez venez !

-Professeur, s'il vous plaît attendez nous au lieu de filer n'importe où !

-Oh Peter Pan !

-T'es sûr qu'il écoute là ?

-J'ai des doutes Ron, vite, il se barre !

Ils se mirent à le suivre jusqu'au Peter Pan.

-C'est pas vrai, on en a pour une heure de file !

-Taisez vous Weasley et cessez de geindre !

-Tiens pour ça, il a toute sa tête, il ne changera donc jamais ?

Ils étaient sur le manège admirant chaque scène, quand ils passèrent devant crochet qui se bat avec Pan. Neville se pencha de trop et fis de travers comme d'habitude, le personnage de crochet atterrit à l'arrière de leur navire.

-AU SECOURS, CROCHET EST VIVANT !!!!

-Mais non professeur, rester assis, ce n'est que le décor que Neville a encore foutu en l'air. Fit Hermione qui tenté de garder son calme malgré la colère qu'elle avait pour Neville.

Un vigil qui avait vu toute la scène, fit arrêter le manèges et les mis dehors.

-Mais euh… Je n'ai pas pu voir la suite… Longdubat, rappeler moi de vous retirer des points dés la rentrée !

-« Oui mais bien sûr, comme si on allait lui rappeler, non mais vraiment… » Pensa Harry.

Ils continuèrent leur promenade dans fantasyland, ils firent Blanche neige, Pinocchio et quelques autres attractions.

-Oh des poupées qui chantent, on va les voir. Dit Rogue.

-Mais il n'y rien à voir, on perd notre temps !

-Ron ? (Hermione lui présentas son sac)

-Oui, mais il n'y a aucun problèmes et puis c'est jolie les poupées… S'il te plaiiiit me frappe paaaaaas !!!! (à genoux)

À l'intérieur, les poupées chantait et dansait toujours sur le même refrain.

-Mais c'est quoi cette musique de merde ! Fit Ron

-Si je l'entends ne serais ce qu'une seule fois, je pète un câble ! Fit Harry.

Dés qu'il fut sortit…

-Eh, si on refaisait un tour ? Demanda Rogue.

-NON !! Tous en cœur, Trelawney compris.

-Mais… Bon tant pis. Ah comme le monde est petit la la la …

Harry se rua sur Rogue et essaya de l'étrangler.

-Aaaarrrgggg…

-Harry, lâche Severus, mon petit, ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! Fit Trelawney.

-Harry, s'il te plaît, pour une fois qu'elle n'a pas tort !

Rogue commencer légèrement à virer au bleu quand Harry le lâcha enfin.

-Conclusion, personne ne chante cette chanson, il en va de sa vie ! Fit Hermione.

-ga…

-Professeur ? Demanda Neville.

-Ga ?...

-Je crois que t'y est aller un peu fort Harry. Fit Ron.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Après avoir fais le côté de fantasy land, Ron commencer tout doucement a en avoir marre.

Et si on allait du côté d'aventure land ? Non ?

Oui c'est une bonne idée Ron ! Firent les autres en cœur.

Oui, pourquoi pas ! Fit Rogue.

Non, parce que le sinistros risque de s'attaquer à l'un d'entre nous, au détour de notre chemin ! Je le sens !

On n'aurait pas pu la laisser là celle là ! Fit Hermione.

Mais non professeur Trelawney, il n'y a aucun danger ! Sauf si Neville fait encore des siennes !

OUAH ! Pirates de Caraïbes ! Je veux absolument voir ça !

Pas question Weasley, on vas voir la cabane de Robinson.

Mais… Mais… C'est pas juste !

C'est qui le prof Weasley ?

Vous mais…

Donc c'est moi qui décide ! Est-ce que c'est bien clair ?

« Tuer Rogue, tuer Rogue, tuer Rogue,… » Pensa Ron.

Mais, je peux pas… j'ai… j'ai… le vertige !

Voyons Neville, ce n'est pas bien haut, il n'y a aucun danger ! Fit Harry.

Bon... d'ac… d'accord…

Mais où est encore passé Rogue ?

Euh, Harry ? C'est pas lui qui est pendu à la liane ?

Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Mais il voit pas qu'on se tape la honte avec lui ! Voldemort n'est rien comparé à un tel supplice ! PROFESSEUR… DESCENDAIT, VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TUER LA !

C'est ça, bon débarra…

RON ! Tu pourrais mettre un peu plus de bonne volonté quand même !

Hé ! Regarder, je suis Robinson Crusoé ! Yahoo !

Pitié, tuer moi, je vous en supplie… Mais Neville ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

Ben j'ai glisser et …

Bouhouhou…

Harry calme toi, ça pourrait être pire ! Ron cesse de baver sur ces meufs immédiatement ! Ok, tu as raison Harry, y a pas pire…

Pff… (En cœur)

Après avoir récupéré tout les membres de l'équipe et qu'Harry se fut remis de ses états,…

C'est quand qu'on mange ? Je crève de faim !

Mais tu as toujours faim Ronald Weasley ! Fit Hermione. Sur ce, il y a un snack au discovery land, d'après le plan, on pourrait peut-être trouver quelque chose à gringotter !

Ouais… Chouette ! Mais par où on passe ?

On a qu'à passer par le château de la belle au bois dormant.

Eh, c'est vraiment beau l'intérieur ! On va en haut pour commencer ? Demanda Hermione.

Oui pourquoi pas. Fit Harry.

Vous ne croyait pas qu'avec Nev… Snif… Mm… Manger…

Euh Ron ? Tu voulais dire ? Eh… reviens !

Oh, laisse le Hermione, tant pis, on le retrouvera après. Fit Harry.

Ils regardèrent les superbes vitraux ainsi que les tapisseries et autres décorations. Hermione était émerveillé devant pareil œuvre. Quand soudain, il y eu un énorme bruit de verre brisée.

NEVILLE !

Neville qui suivait juste derrière eux, venait de glisser sur un fruit qui traîner au sol. Il avait bousculé une sculpture qui a basculée pour passer à travers du magnifique vitrail qui vola en éclats.

NON ! Tu viens de détruire une œuvre d'art là ! Je te dis pas les ennuies qu'on va avoir ! Fit Hermy.

Vite filons… Fit Harry.

Monsieur Potter, on pourrait visiter le bas ?

Euh…, bien sur professeur Trelawney.

Ils descendirent dans les sous sol du château. Où il avait un énorme nuage de fumée et une énorme ombre qui bougée. Ils s'approchèrent et tombèrent nez à nez avec un immense dragon.

UN DRAGON !VITE !

Professeur ce n'est pas un…

STUPEFIX ! (Heureusement, qu'il n'y avait aucun moldu dans les parages)

BAAAMMMM…

Vrai dragon… Pouf…

Ben… je croyais que…

Laissez tomber ! Non mais franchement, quand vous aurez fini de tout détruire, vous me le direz ! Sortons par là, avant que quelqu'un n'arrive. Fit Hermione.

Ils prirent l'escalier jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et entrèrent dans une boutique où un homme soufflé le verre.

Pitié, ne détruisez rien, c'est si beau… Fit Hermione.

Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis pas idiot au point de toucher des objets en cristal quand même ! Dit Neville.

Oh, regarde Harry, la licorne en verre, comme elle est jolie !

Tu sais quoi, je vais te l'offrir !

Oh Harry, tu es trop chou ! Smack !

Wow ! Super épée… schllink …

Neville, posez ça là tout de suite avant d'estropier quelqu'un ou même, nous tuer ! Fit Rogue.

Attention ! (Trelawney se baissa de justesse)

GLING !

Neville, rattrape cet objet en étain avant qu'il ne tombe sur la verrière ! Fit Harry.

Je l'ai…Je l'ai… Fit Neville.

BLINK !

Je l'ai pas…

La verrière dans laquelle se trouvait tous les objets en verre ainsi que l'immense château hyper cher, tomba en miettes sous les cris et les hurlements désespérés des fabricants et des clients qui se trouvaient sur les lieux. Du coup, ils sortirent en vitesse. Heureusement pour Neville, le seul objet intact était le cadeau qu'Harry avait offert à Hermione.

Eh, les gars !

Tiens Ron, tu nous as retrouvé ! Fit Hermione.

Ben, y a cas suivre le bruit de casse et les hurlements pour vous retrouver !

C'est malin ça ! Fit Harry.

Heureusement, ma licorne est intacte !


End file.
